


Un petit peu de Captain America

by Lanae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Recueil de petits textes écrits lors des soirées drabble du collectif NoName: cent mots en sept minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant de la soirée. Je publierai un chapitre par texte. Comme les rating vont surement changer selon mon inspiration, faites attention à chaque note d'auteur





	1. Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voilà un texte écrit pour ma seconde participation aux drabbles du collectif NoName. Il commence une nouvelle fiction, dans le fandom de Captain America (qui va surement se transformer en Avengers dans le futur)
> 
> Mot : Force fourni par LeFan D'ost
> 
> Rating : T (parce que j'aime être prudente, mais en vrai ca doit être un K)
> 
> Bonne lecture

Steve ferait ce qu'il faudrait. Il avait laissé tomber son ami une fois, mais cela n'arriverait plus. Bucky était quelque part, perdu derrière la programmation d'Hydra et incapable de retrouver son chemin seul. Steve avait l'impression que tout ce que le sérum lui avait apporté, toutes ses capacités ne l'aideraient pas.

Pour la première fois, il essayait de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était, de se rendre moins menaçant. Bucky le regardait avec crainte de l'autre côté de la salle, prêt à attaquer au moindre geste brusque. À quoi lui servait donc sa force s'il ne pouvait le sauver ?


	2. Amitié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le second texte écrit hier soir. J'aime vraiment beaucoup celui-ci.
> 
> Mot : Amitié, toujours fourni par LeFan d'ost
> 
> Rating : M

Avant toute autre chose, ils étaient amis.

Une amitié née d'années passées ensemble, de forts avec les coussins du canapé, de courses dans les rues de Brooklyn, d'heures passées à ne rien faire.

Une amitié qui avait survécu à la séparation, à la guerre, au sérum.

Une amitié qui avait survécu à la glace, à la torture, au lavage de cerveau.

Une amitié qui les avait amené à se battre pour se retrouver.

Une amitié qui avait évolué, en cette époque qui ne les jugerai pas pour qui ils aimaient. Ils s'embrassaient maintenant, mais avant toute chose, ils étaient amis.


	3. Beauté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà qui finit ma participation à la seconde soirée drabble du collectif. Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, je vous invite à aller lire les autres textes produits lors de ces soirées, tous les titres commencent par "Un petit peu de ..." (enfin quand je les aurais tous uploadé)
> 
> Mot : Beauté de LeFan d'ost
> 
> Rating : M

Cela pouvait être une œuvre d'art. Ou un coucher de soleil. Peut-être même un ciel étoilé.

On pouvait la trouver dans le regard d'un être cher, dans un rayon de lumière ou à la campagne après une pluie d'été.

Mais pour Bucky, il n'y avait qu'une beauté qui importait. Celle qu'il voyait en Steve, dans tous ses mots, toutes ses actions. Ce qu'il préférait toutefois, c'était le matin, quand le blond se réveillait, les yeux à peine ouverts et l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil et ses rêves. Et il ne se gênait pas pour montrer son appréciation en l'embrassant


	4. Velours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier soir c'était soirée drabble. J'aime de plus en plus cet exercice ! Voici donc le premier texte écrit lors de cette cession
> 
> Mot : Velours de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
> 
> Rating : M

Tout avait été si dur et froid pendant des années. Aucun confort, aucune attention, du moins à part celle que lui portaient ses gardiens les plus cruels.

Il avait eu du mal à se réhabituer à des choses qui n'agressent pas son corps ou sa peau. Il avait préféré dormir à même le sol pendant de longs mois, avec la climatisation au plus bas jusqu'à ce que Steve ne le supporte plus et l'oblige à passer la nuit dans son lit.

La première chose douce qu'il apprit à apprécier à nouveau fut le velours des lèvres de son meilleur ami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idée de ce drabble m'est venue d'une fic que j'ai lu ce weekend où le conditionnement de Bucky le poussait à agresser, même si cela se limitait à des mots, toute personne l'approchant.
> 
> Mot : Sollicitude de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
> 
> Rating : T

Il ne supportait pas ça. Toute cette sollicitude qu'ils avaient à son égard. Tout ce qu'ils le laissaient faire sous prétexte qu'il avait souffert pendant des décennies.

Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient ses amis, ils étaient ceux de Steve et ils l'avaient accepté dans leur cercle, même s'ils restaient tous prudent autour de lui.

Ils ne disaient jamais rien quand il se montrait spécialement vicieux. Il pouvait pousser autant qu'il voulait et il ne recevait jamais aucune remontrance.

Sauf que voir la lueur de peine dans les yeux de Steve lui ôtait le peu de joie qu'il ressentait à faire mal.


	6. Stylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous approchons de la fin de cette soirée, il restera un texte après celui là. Je commençais à fatiguer et je pense que cela se ressent dans la qualité du texte.
> 
> Mot : Stylo de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
> 
> Rating : T

Quand Bucky émergea de leur chambre, Steve était planté au milieu du salon, les poings sur les hanches.

Le brun s'approcha de son petit ami et l'entoura de ses bras. Toutes ses affaires de dessins étaient étalées sur la table basse.

"Un problème ?"

"Oui, j'ai perdu mon crayon préféré. Tu sais duquel je parle ?"

Ho oui Bucky savait et il savait exactement où il était. Il attrapa le stylo posé sur l'oreille du blond, l'amenant dans le champs de vision de Steve. Ce dernier ricana avant de le saisir.

"Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?"

"On se le demande."


	7. Zut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier drabble de la soirée, Eli avait oublié de me donner mon mot, du coup j'ai eu celui là. Il m'a manqué une dizaine de mots pour en faire ce que je voulais, la fin est un peu trop abrupte.
> 
> Mot : Zut de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
> 
> Rating : K

  
Cela faisait six mois que Steve avait ramené Bucky à New York. Six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble presque 24H/24, six mois qu'il récupérait peu à peu ses souvenirs et qu'il redevenait l'homme qu'il avait été avant son passage dans les mains d'Hydra.

Ils avaient repris beaucoup de leur habitudes d'avant la guerre, certaines plus qu'agréables - rien ne valait un réveil avec Steve l'embrassant tendrement - d'autres beaucoup moins.

Il était actuellement en train de faire une des choses qui lui avait le moins manqué : préparer le petit déjeuner. Il avait encore fait bruler un pancake

"Merde ! "

"Langage Bucky !"

Il murmura un zut, certain que son petit ami l'entendrait.


	8. Sacré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette soirée a été relativement difficile et je ne suis pas satisfaite de la plupart des textes que j'ai produit. Celui-ci en fait partie. Mais cela reste un exercice et j'ai décidé de le publier quand même.
> 
> Mot : Sacré
> 
> Rating : K

Bucky ne se souvenait pas de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commis lorsqu'il était entre les mains d'Hydra. Une partie de lui en était soulagée, mais il y avait un souvenir qu'il souhaitait plus que tout oublier et qui pourtant refusait de le quitter, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi.

Il avait blessé Steve. Il lui avait tiré dessus et l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises. Il avait contrevenu à sa mission la plus sacrée, celle qu'il s'était donné à peine quelques jours après leur première rencontre.

Steve avait beau lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, Bucky n'y arrivait pas.


	9. Turquoise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : Turquoise
> 
> Rating : K

De leurs expériences personnelles, Steve et Bucky avaient tiré une chose en commun : ils détestaient le froid.

L'appartement qu'ils partageaient étaient toujours surchauffé, ils portaient de nombreuses couches de vêtements et pouvaient passer des heures ensemble sous leur couette.

Quand le SHIELD donna à Steve quinze jours de vacances, ils partirent dans un des endroits les plus chaud.

Si dans un premier temps, Bucky avait refusé d'ôter son T-shirt sur la plage aux eaux turquoises,

Steve l'avait très vite convaincu de laisser le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Et cela leur permettait de se déshabiller plus rapidement quand ils rentraient enfin dans leur chambre d'hôtel.


	10. America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà qui clôture cette soirée drabble. J'espère en refaire une bientôt et être un peu plus contente du résultat.
> 
> Mot : America
> 
> Rating : K

Ce n'était qu'un titre. Un qu'il n'avait même pas demandé, mais qu'il portait avec fierté. Parce qu'il aurait presque tout donné pour son pays, pour le protéger.

Merde ! Il essayait de convaincre qui ?! Il avait tout donné pour son pays. Son innocence, son meilleur ami et même sa vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Alors quand sa relation avec Bucky fit les gros titres et que certains réclamèrent qu'il abandonne le titre de Captain America parce qu'il était gay, Steve se demanda s'il avait eu raison de faire tous ces sacrifices et si son pays en était digne


	11. Virevolter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble de la soirée. J'ai bien failli ne pas réussir à l'écrire celui-là et il n'est pas sorti comme je le voulais, mais c'est difficile de rattraper un texte avec une limite de temps.
> 
> Mot : Virevolter de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
> 
> Rating : K

Steve et Bucky faisaient une bonne équipe. Ils avaient toujours eu cette faculté de savoir très exactement où l'autre était situé, que cela soit dans une pièce ou sur un champ de bataille.

Cette capacité s'était accrue après qu'ils aient commencé à passer leurs nuits ensemble, à apprendre le corps de l'autre jusqu'à le connaître mieux que le leur.

Alors qu'ils se battaient contre des ennemis insectoides, pas une seule fois, ils ne durent arrêter leur geste par crainte de blesser l'autre. Ils utilisèrent au mieux cette perception et arrivèrent à éliminer les nuées virevoltantes qui s'abattaient sur eux sans relâche.


	12. Chapeau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après une très longue pause papotage, Eli et moi-même avons été rejointes par plein de monde. Nous n'avions alors plus d'excuse et nous sommes retournées bosser.
> 
> Mot : Chapeau de Flo'w Tralala
> 
> Rating : K

À l'époque où ils étaient nés, tous les hommes portaient des chapeaux. Ces couvres-chefs indiquaient l'âge et le statut de celui qui les portait. Steve et Bucky s'étaient limités aux bérets, plus pour les protéger de la météo que pour le style.

Mais c'était une habitude que Bucky avait gardé, probablement parce que cela faisait partie des rares choses dont il se souvenait. À chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, il mettait un chapeau.

S'il mit plusieurs minutes à choisir lequel porter lorsqu'il demanda enfin à Steve de sortir avec lui, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.


	13. Patisserie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier drabble de la soirée, Eli nous en promis une nouvelle bientôt donc attendez vous à avoir de nouveaux textes à lire bientôt.
> 
> Mot : Pâtisserie de Flo'w Tralala
> 
> Rating : K

La psy de Bucky lui avait demandé de trouver une activité manuelle. L'objectif était de lui permettre de produire quelque chose dont il pourrait être fier et d'oublier, pendant un temps, ses crimes passés.

Quand il avait choisi la cuisine, Steve s'était montré dubitatif. Il avait mangé assez souvent les plats de son ami pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucun talent culinaire. Mais assez incroyablement, il s'était révélé un cuisiner potable et un pâtissier très doué.

Et il était désormais rare qu'il ne soit pas accueilli par la délicieuse odeur de pâtisseries et la vision de son amant, couvert de farine.


	14. Carotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième texte écrit lors de la soirée de lundi. Je ne crois pas que Eli pensait à cela quand elle m'a donné ce mot, mais l'inspiration est parfois bizarre. En tout cas, il m'a donné une idée à développer dans Till the end.
> 
> Mot : Carotte de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
> 
> Rating : K

Tous les deux détestaient l'hiver et le froid et l'ensemble des Avengers le comprenait parfaitement. On ne passait pas soixante dix ans sous la glace ou en cryo sans en ressortir avec une haine farouche contre les températures en dessous de dix degrés.

Pourtant, en voyant tous leurs amis s'amuser sur l'immense terrasse de la Stark Tower, Steve et Bucky ne purent s'empêcher de les rejoindre. Après une bataille de boules de neige épique, ils firent un concours du plus beau bonhomme de neige.

Tous retombèrent en enfance pour quelques heures, se battant pour l'unique carotte qu'ils avaient pu trouver.


	15. Victorieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je déteste ce film, vraiment ... Même si j'adooooore le fait que Steve tienne tête à 117 pays pour Bucky. Après cela, il y a des gens pour ne pas voir ce ship, je ne comprend pas.
> 
> Mot : Victorieux de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
> 
> Rating : M

Dans ce combat fratricide, personne n'était sorti victorieux.

Tony était retourné dans sa tour d'ivoire, travaillant sans relâche sur un moyen de faire remarcher le seul ami qui lui restait.

Clint était enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité, avec Wanda et Sam, sans possibilité de contacter sa famille.

Et Steve qui avait juste voulu protéger son meilleur ami du reste du monde était libre, mais sans la personne qui était la plus importante pour lui.

Non, personne n'était sorti victorieux, chacun d'entre eux avait laissé quelque chose dans cette bataille, beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé lorsqu'ils l'avaient commencé.


	16. Pastèque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un peu galéré avec ce texte, mais au final j'en suis plutôt contente.
> 
> Mot : Pastèque de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
> 
> Rating : K

Grandir à Brooklyn au début du siècle leur avait appris plusieurs trucs pour supporter la chaleur qui s'abattait chaque été sur New York. Il n'y avait pas de climatisation a l'époque, ni de frigo ou de congélateur.

Quand une panne d'électricité frappa la ville et que Tony dérouta la puissance du réacteur ARK vers les hôpitaux, les Avengers se rassemblèrent dans la salle commune.

Steve quitta la pièce après une énième plainte de Clint et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de plusieurs pastèques. Bucky les découpa et tous purent se rafraîchir en se délectant de leur chair.


	17. Promenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici donc le dernier texte de cette soirée. Il n'y en aura pas jusque Août minimum, si j'arrive à avoir une connexion correcte. Je me suis essayé à un format un peu différent, vous en pensez quoi ?
> 
> Mot : Promenade de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
> 
> Rating : K

Certains jours, quitter sa chambre était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Certains jours, il restait sur le canapé à regarder sans la voir la télévision.

Certains jours, il ne décochait pas un mot, un spectre muet et silencieux parcourant l'appartement.

Certains jours, les murs semblaient se refermer sur lui, mais il ne pouvait les quitter.

Certains jours, il arrivait à s'approcher de la fenêtre et à observer les gens marcher tout en bas.

Certains jours, il arrivait à sourire sans trop se forcer.

Et un jour, il put enfin ouvrir la porte et, accompagné de Steve, partit se promener


End file.
